Gems
can be purchased in the treasure section of the market. are used to speed up the time it takes to: *Construct Buildings *Clear Obstacles *Hatch eggs *Breed dragons *Grow treats *Complete Quests * Anything else that involves time except the Colosseum, Dragonsai Gifting Tree, the four-day wait for Kairos to be activated, cash or gem collection from habitats, and the 24 hour clock to give free gems AND can be spent to: Purchase Gems.png|In-App Purchase FinishBreeding.gif|Finish breeding FinishHatching.gif|Finish incubating GemRecievedMessage.gif|Message after receiving gems TimeFragment_TopCenter_300.jpg|Time Fragment (Race or Buy) SharingCompletionOfGoals.jpg|Sharing Completion of Goals on Twitter or Facebook Bonus Banner 1 Old.jpeg|Old Bonus Banner Bonus Banner 2 Old.jpeg|Old Bonus Banner Bonus Banner 1 New.jpeg|New Bonus Banner Bonus Banner 2 New.jpeg|New Bonus Banner FreeGemsFacebookNotification2012.jpeg|Free Gems Facebook Notification FreeGemsFacebookMessage2012.jpeg|Free Gems Facebook Message FreeGemsFacebookMessageTwo2012.jpeg|Free Gems Facebook Message *Upgrade the Nursery to hold up to four eggs *Upgrade the Hibernation Cave to hold up to 200 dragons *Purchase the Epic Breeding Island *Purchase the Dragonsai Gifting Tree *Upgrade the Breeding Cave to the Enchanted Breeding Cave *Upgrade the Epic Breeding Island to the Epic Breeding Sanctuary *Upgrade the Storage Tower to add more slots (up to 25) *Buy Dragon Eggs (only applicable to some dragons) *Buy Time Fragments to assemble the Artifacts - Chronolith, Time Claw, and Statue of Kairos - required to summon Kairos *Buy Giant Habitats Gem Prices The purchase price for are constant throughout game progression. can be purchased for: Gem Value One Gem is equal to whatever time is left up to an hour. This means if there is 02:03:00 (hh:mm:ss) left for the egg to hatch or breed, it will cost 3 to finish it (2 for the hours + 1 for the 3 minutes). However, if you wait 4 minutes until 01:59:00 it will only cost 2 . There is a glitch that allows players to spend 1 gem when the timer shows 00:00:00. Obtaining Gems Free can be received via friends who gift them to you. An infinite amount of can be received daily (assuming you have an infinite amount of friends willing to gift) but only 3 a day can be sent to people on a player's friends list. See the Strategies page for additional information on gifting . * The Dragonsai Gifting Tree can be purchased for 100 and will allow the player to give away 3 additional per day. Free Gems can also be obtained by winning in the Colosseum. A silver trophy awards 2 and a gold trophy awards 5 . A bronze trophy does not award you any . can be obtained by using the Gold Spin wheel (which is done by coming in first place in a race), or on the Bonus Spin wheel (which you only get if you win a Kairos fragment you already have on your first spin) at the Dragon Track. You can be awarded one to two gems, depending on which one the spinner lands on. can be earned as currency instead of by Gemstone Dragons in the Gemstone Island. These dragons may earn a maximum of 1 per week when fully levelled (level 10). can be obtained if a goal that requires the user to breed an epic, opposite, or gemstone dragon is completed. The gems awarded range from 1 to 5, depending on the difficulty of the particular dragon in question to breed. can also be obtained by sharing the completion of goals to Facebook or Twitter as of March 26, 2013. For DragonVale's 1 year anniversary, Backflip Studios gave 25 free gems to the accounts of those who logged in between September 14, 2012 and September 17, 2012. Notes *On May 1, 2013, bonus banners were added to purchasable in the Treasure section of the market. **On May 2, 2013, the bonus banners changed. Please be reminded that the '' Friends '' page is the ONLY acceptable place outside of a user's profile and personal pages for friend and gem requests to be posted. Category:Market Category:Treasure